


Acceptance: A Ibuki x Akane one shot.

by PeperoniToni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, One Shot, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeperoniToni/pseuds/PeperoniToni
Summary: I'm back with a new story. This time involving one of my favorite crackships: Ibuki Mioda x Akane Owari. The song used is From Me To You by Ibuki herself.I hope you enjoy!





	Acceptance: A Ibuki x Akane one shot.

The loud sounds of electric guitar rushed through the music room, as Ibuki Mioda was practicing her new song. 

‘’I sent you a threatening letter. And added ‘I LOVE YOU’ in invisible ink.  
But it doesn't reach you.  
The straw doll i prepared in the hour of the Ox.  
Is looking at me, laughing.   
Cackling, Cackling, Cackling and laughing.  
I thrust a spike into its chest.  
A hammer in my hand, and bang bang bang.  
Serves you right! Bang bang bang,

Bang. Bang. Bang.-’’

The musician had a dream to take the world of music by storm. Her music was all she had to express herself, but sadly her classmates thought her music was just noise and didn’t want to accept it. Ibuki didn’t show it, but it hurt her deeply. From time to time, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it, and crying. On days like that she liked to retreat to a place that was safe to her, the roof of Hope’s Peak Academy.

But today was different, she wasn’t the only one with this idea. On the edge of the building, snacking like usual, sat Akane Owari. ‘’Huh? Akane?’’ The musician approached the Gymnast while trying to hide her tears. ‘’Oh hey Ibuki! What are you doing here? Do you like coming here often too?’’ The gymnast jumped up with a huge smile. ‘’It makes me feel so free!’’ Ibuki sighed, thinking that maybe she should tell the other what’s bothering her. She mustered up all her courage to speak. Luckily Akane wasn’t really a judgmental person. ‘’So.. uhm.. Ibuki comes her when she feels sad..’’ The gymnast tilted her head, looking in confusion. ‘’Aren’t ya always happy? It’s hard to see you as sad.’’ That’s when she noticed the Musician shaking as tears came from her eyes. ‘’Wow! What’s wrong Ibuki? Are you sick? Are you eating well?’’ The musician shook her head, making her long hair flow in the wind. ‘’No..no. Ibuki isn’t sick! Akane, will you listen to my worries? Ibuki needs to get this out!’’ Akane, without thought, grabbed Ibuki and pulled her into a hug. ‘’My gut is telling me you’re real sad! Tell me what’s up. I won’t judge or anything.’’ The sudden hug made Ibuki blush softly, and smile. ‘’Thank you so much! So, Ibuki’s sad because everyone likes her, but doesn’t like her music! But my music is who i am, so they don’t like me really! And i want to be happy for everyone, so everyone isn’t sad but not Ibuki is sad, and-’’ Her words were cut short as Akane pressed a finger on her lips. ‘’say no more, Ibuki! You don’t hafta worry about a thing, cuz’ i think you’re great. Your music too! It pumps me up to fight! Hey, you totally join me for lunch! Some good food will cheer ya right up!’’ 

Ibuki, still in Akane’s arm, giggled softly. ‘’You silly! You always think about food, don’t you? But.. I really appreciate it~! I could bite you!’’ After saying that the musician softly chomped down on Akane’s arm, making the gymnast look in surprise. ‘’Hey! You’re not s’posed to eat human’s are you? Have i been missing a new trend in food!?’’ The musician let go and looked up at Akane, smiling. ‘’Consider it Ibuki’s way to thank you! Oh Ibuki could just kiss you right now! Oh~! Maybe i should huh?’’ She smirked smugly before closing her face to Akane’s. ‘’I-ibuki..! What are you doing..? I’m confused, i dunno much about this stuff!’’ Ibuki’s smirk remained as she inched closer the the other’s face. ‘’Let Ibuki teach you! Ibuki loves you a lot!’’ She softly spoke before taking her chance to kiss that girl! Time seemed to stand still. Ibuki didn’t have any idea how long the kiss was going on for, but she didn’t mind. Being here with Akane made all the worried fade away from her mind. Maybe this is what she was looking for all these years, someone to rely on, someone to accept her. ‘’Ibuki…! I dunno crap about this love stuff, but that was pretty fun! Does this make us girlfriends now?’’ Akane smiled, holding the musician tighter than ever. ‘’Yep yep!! We’ll be the best girlfriends ever! Now about that lunch. What would you like? Italian? Chinese? Me?’’ 

The gymnast giggled from her girl’s joke. ‘’You silly girl! All of it of course!’’ She picked Ibuki up bridal style before running. 

‘’-I signed out marriage registration in letter of blood.  
And put it in your mailbox tonight.  
Let’s have the reception in that other world.  
Let’s have it. Let’s have it.

Let my feeling reach you.

Let my feelings reach you too.’’

As the song ended, applause was heard from the corner where Akane was watching the performance. ‘’Woohoo! That was awesome!’’ 

This was the first time Ibuki got applause for her own music. And it wouldn’t be the last with her biggest fan and love, Akane.


End file.
